


We Call Them Miracles

by writing_regen



Series: Holding The Universe Together Across My Shoulders [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lesbians in Space, Light Angst, ROSE!!!, SPACE GIRLFRIENDS, Surprise Ending, and getting her gf back!!, but remembering happy times, she sad, space lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22728400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writing_regen/pseuds/writing_regen
Summary: 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘪𝘨, 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘷𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴, 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘳𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺, 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘴. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘺.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: Holding The Universe Together Across My Shoulders [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1628440
Comments: 6
Kudos: 109





	We Call Them Miracles

**Author's Note:**

> happy valentines day! this is the first holiday themed story ive ever actually written so enjoy!

𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘶𝘯𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘪𝘴 𝘣𝘪𝘨, 𝘪𝘵𝘴 𝘷𝘢𝘴𝘵 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘱𝘭𝘪𝘤𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘥, 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘳𝘪𝘥𝘪𝘤𝘶𝘭𝘰𝘶𝘴. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦𝘴, 𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘳𝘢𝘳𝘦𝘭𝘺, 𝘪𝘮𝘱𝘰𝘴𝘴𝘪𝘣𝘭𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘢𝘱𝘱𝘦𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘸𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘭𝘭 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘮 𝘮𝘪𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘭𝘦𝘴. 𝘈𝘯𝘥 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵'𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘰𝘳𝘺.

The Doctor would not call the Universe kind. Reflecting on billions of years of time and space, and stardust dancing across blood-stained palms, she’d call the Universe nothing more than an observer.

The vehicle for great and terrible things alike.

The TARDIS was quiet, the gentle hums of her engines the only noise keeping the Doctor company. Her “fam” was home for the next few days, recuperating from the mental strain of their last few adventures. She couldn’t blame them, but she’d discovered she hated being alone.

So she’d holed herself up in one of the many libraries - the one that never seemed to change places, near the heart of the ship. The TARDIS had led her there willingly today, where most days it was a game of cat and mouse to try and get here.

Spending hours surrounded by the memories of past lives was often more bitter than sweet. But today, she needed the company of warm memories. It was how she found herself curled on a small couch, journal full of yellowed, worn pages and colorful notes in her hands. Pages and pages of what was once a future, sketches of family long gone.

A newer version sat next to her. It was hours before she moved to lift it. The pages still white, first half of the book covered in a messy, looping scrawl, angry messages scratched into the paper, painstakingly detailed sketches, and some of her darkest and brightest moments, all cataloged away. It was a habit she hadn’t been able to drop - hadn’t wanted to. Writing and cataloging her life. Leaving something physical behind for when she no longer existed.

For when the Doctor lived on without her.

But today there was no deep-pressed words poured in a barely contained rage. No rambling words of grief or loneliness.

Today, looking around the small library, lit by the flickering light of a holographic fireplace, a small smile graced her features. More sweet than bitter as her eyes landed on a delicately carved glass rose, on a table just to the side. The light of the fire caught on the rose, highlighting the baby pinks and deep hues of magenta stained into the petals, sending scattered spots of light across her arms and the room around her.

Always able to light up a room. 

She began sketching, the sound of pen on paper joining the quiet ambiance so different from her normal energy. Not bad. Just… different.

The time passed like this for long enough that the lights outside her sanctuary dimmed, the TARDIS doing her best to keep some sense of time within a time machine. But the Doctor stayed where she was, same soft smile on her lips as she worked.

Until her work was interrupted. A loud crash echoed within the TARDIS walls, and though the Doctor knew she should be on the ship alone, no alarms, no unease, nothing but the same quiet contentment, echoed across their psychic link. 

With a low, displeased grumble at being interrupted, she pushed herself to her feet, tucking the journal one arm and sweeping through the TARDIS, hardly paying attention to where she was going, trusting the ship to take her where she needed to go. 

Which is why confusion twisted her features when she stepped into an empty console room. Just the amber glow of the crystalline pillars there to greet her. Approaching the controls, she squinted at the various screens in front of her, the displayed Gallifreyan showing her nothing but a momentary spike in artron energy within the TARDIS - which in and of itself wasn’t all that unusual.

Haphazardly placing the journal on a piece of the controls, she spoke to the ship at large, “Nothing? Big old explosion noise and its nothing at all? What are you up to, old girl? What aren’t you telling me?”

She was greeted with a rush of amusement thinly veiled by excitement and reassurance.

It wasn’t particularly reassuring.

With a huff, she leaned forward to inspect the numbers closer, wondering if she’d missed something. She’d barely spent a moment bouncing between screens before a voice interrupted her. 

“‘Scuse me, but I’m looking for the Doctor? He’s probably around here somewhere,”

Every joint in her body seemed to freeze. 

She knew that voice. Far too well. Had been thinking about it all day.  
Tears blurred her vision, and all she managed out was a small, choked, “𝘙𝘰𝘴𝘦," As she stumbled away from the console and took in the face of a love she’d thought long gone. 

𝘛𝘳𝘢𝘷𝘦𝘭 𝘩𝘰𝘱𝘦𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺. 𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘜𝘯𝘪𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘱𝘳𝘪𝘴𝘦 𝘺𝘰𝘶. 𝘊𝘰𝘯𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘯𝘵𝘭𝘺.

**Author's Note:**

> they deserve the universe and luckily i can give it to them


End file.
